Memories
by Maggie4
Summary: Sequel to Lost Time, Marguerite must remember Roxton and her time on the Plateau to save Bokrah. LAST CHAPTER FINISHED!!!. PLEASE R & R!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Sadly I don''t own any rights to The Lost World or the characters.

Spoilers: Resurrection, Absolute Power.

Chapter One

__

Roxton is standing on the balcony staring out across the Plateau, squinting in the darkness hoping to see Marguerite on her way home. "Home",_ he thinks, the only home she now knows is London as she has no recollection of her time at the treehouse, no memories of Malone, Veronica or Challanger. No memories of Roxton, her feelings for him no longer just hidden but completely forgotten._

His heart feels like it's been torn apart as he remembers her look of hatred, her pain. Knowing that in a way he caused it makes him feel ten times worse.

ROXTON: I should have been there sooner, if you'd have seen him with the dagger you'd be here now.

__

He turns to go to his room when he sees Marguerite's hat on the chair, he holds it almost as if it's a comfort blanket. He slowly walks to her room and steps inside, everything is as she left it. He puts the hat on her bed and sits down, the blankets still turned over and crumpled from where she'd lay.

ROXTON: I should have stayed with you that night.

__

He hears movement behind him.

ROXTON: Marguerite?

__

He turns around hopefully and can't keep the disappointment out of his face when he sees it's Challanger.

CHALLANGER: Sorry, only me...You can't blame yourself.

ROXTON: I should have fought Dirron's spell.

CHALLANGER: Impossible! You said it yourself you had no control, we will save her.

__

Roxton turns to Challanger his eyes burning from unshed tears.

ROXTON: Oh I know we will, nothing will stop me from saving her Challanger, nothing at all.

* * * * * *

__

At the same time in the cave Marguerite is sat at the entrance to the cave staring into the night, at the stars, at the swaying trees staring at anything that might take her mind off the days events, but to no avail. She thought of the robed man she'd seen stood before her hours earlier. He'd been worried, scared even and for some reason that she can't explain it makes her worried too. He'd asked for **her** help when it was Samun who was supposed to be helping the Druids but the robed man never mentioned him, never glanced in his direction and she can't help but wonder why.

She can't help but think that Samun may have lied to her at some point but she doesn't want to believe that, that could be possible. She doesn't know why but she begins to think of the man she'd threatened earlier.

MARGUERITE: _(Whispers) _Roxton.

__

As the name leaves her mouth it echos around the cave.

MARGUERITE: Who are you?

__

The icy wind causes her to shiver so she pulls her coat tighter around her and walks back into the cave. For the first time she notices the engravings on the stone wall, she begins to examine the some what familiar markings.

MARGUERITE: My birthmark!

__

She walks over to the stone slab and lies down, she closes her eyes to try and sleep when she hears a humming sound in the cave.

She sits up and looks around trying to find the reason for the familiar tune. A light appears around the cave and she can just make out human forms. One of the lights moves towards her and she watches it, not afraid jus curious. A young man appears in front of her.

ROBED MAN: He needs you high priestess, find him please.

MARGUERITE: Find who?

ROBED MAN: Bokrah, Samun's death somehow imprisoned him, he will die if he doesn't come back to us.

MARGUERITE: Why should I believe you?

ROBED MAN: You must remember...

__

He throws a powder into the air and she sees herself near a cliff with Roxton and Malone. She steps off the cliff and a stone path appears and leads the way to two emeralds in the rock.

MARGUERITE: No, it can't be true.

__

Next she sees Roxton push her out of the way as a dart comes towards her.

MARGUERITE: You're making this up, this never happened.

ROBED MAN: You wish to see more?

__

The scene before her shifts again and she sees Roxton get stabbed by a woman, she sees herself shouting out his name as she's dragged off.

MARGUERITE: It's a lie, I would remember this.

__

The robe man stretches out his arm, his palm facing her a light shoots out of his hand and engulfs her.

MARGUERITE: _(Screams)_ no!

ROBED MAN: I'm sorry it is the only way.

__

She falls to her knees, she clutches her hand to her heart as she closes her eyes, the yellow light flows through her and she becomes cold as she sees images of Roxton dying flash before her and she lives the moment again.

MARGUERITE: _(Screams) _no! Roxton, Roxton...Roxton, no...

* * * * * *

__

Roxton wakes up with a start, he finds himself still in Marguerite's room. He gets up and walks into the main room. Malone and Veronica are sat there; they look up as he joins them at the table.

MALONE: We didn't want to wake you.

ROXTON: Where's Challanger?

VERONICA: He's in the lab getting some things ready.

ROXTON: We're leaving in Five Minutes.

MALONE: Have some food first.

ROXTON: I'll be fine!

__

Challanger walks in and hears this last comment.

CHALLANGER: Have something to eat first, it'll keep your strength up...Or we're not leaving.

ROXTON: You can't stop me.

CHALLANGER: _(To Malone) _disable the elevator.

__

Roxton realises he has no choice but to comply.

ROXTON: Fine...

__

He sits down at the table.

ROXTON: And then we leave.

* * * * * *

__

Marguerite is lying on the cold floor of the cave her arms wrapped around her stomach and she's curled up into a ball, her eyes open. The voice of the robed man flows through her mind, "the past will set you free", "the staff will melt the ice". _None of this means anything to her. She tries to shake out the images that have embedded themselves in her mind, Roxton dying the pain that almost tore her heart in two._

She can't think why but somehow she knows she should care for this man but she can't forget that he also tried to kill her.

MARGUERITE: What do I do?

__

She remembers something the robed man had told her, "Follow the signs". _She stands up and looks outside._

MARGUERITE: What signs?

__

She hears a rattling behind her, as she turns around the dagger that was on the floor shoots past her and embeds itself in a tree. She walks over to it; the handle points to the west. She takes the dagger out of the tree.

MARGUERITE: I guess we're going this way.

__

She begins to walk away when a group of slavers including Dirkon blocks her way. She goes for her gun.

DIRKON: No need for that.

MARGUERITE: Who are you?

SLAVE TRADER: Don't you know?

__

She falls against the tree suddenly and grips her head in pain, she looks in front of her and sees images of the slave traders that are with her now trying to take Veronica, and her, Roxton and Malone fighting to help her.

Before Dirkon can stop her she runs, runs away from the images and away from the slavers.

DIRKON: After her!

__

She runs towards a hill in the distance with the slavers not far behind.

To be continued...

__


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

__

The slavers spread out across the hillside, searching through every bush and looking behind every rock, up every tree. Dirkon is standing at the top of the hill, a good vantagepoint to see everyone below him. Everyone that is except Marguerite, She's hiding around two hundred meters behind him crouched down behind a large rock. She looks around for an escape route but finds none.

DIRKON: If you don't find her in ten minutes I'll shoot you all!

__

They know Dirkon means what he says so they begin to look harder and faster.

Marguerite hears footsteps behind her and she reaches for the dagger. She cautiously turns around being careful not to make too much noise for fear of alerting the other slavers. A rugged man stands in front of her gun in his hand and poised to attack if need be, he walks slowly towards her.

RUGGED MAN: Dirkon will be pleased.

MARGUERITE: I'm not going to give him anything to be pleased about.

__

He stares at the dagger in her hand.

RUGGED MAN:You won't use that dagger, you can't stab me.

MARGUERITE: You'd be surprised what I can and can't do.

RUGGED MAN: Dirkon wouldn't want me to bruise that pretty face of yours, it might lower the price...But if you attack me I think he might make an exception.

__

He lunges for her, she ducks out of the way and he trips, he recovers quickly and grabs her in a choke hold.

RUGGED MAN: That dagger won't help you know.

__

She tries to pry his arms off her but to no avail, she puts the dagger to his arm and slices it, he cries out and lets go. She turns to run when he kicks the dagger from her hand and knocks her to the floor, She takes the gun from it's holster snd shoots him as he moves forward. The gunshot alerts the other slavers who run towards the top of the hill. Marguerite grabs the dagger and runs.

DIRKON: _(Shouts) _You can't get away!

__

He turns to the his men.

DIRKON: Wait here, I'll deal with this one myself.

__

He runs after her leaving the others behind.

* * * * * *

__

Roxton runs towards the cave, he shouts for Marguerite hoping for an answer but there's no reply. He enters the cave and looks around, Samun's body is gone as is the dagger and Marguerite. He walks out of the cave and looks up sadly as the others catch up to him.

MALONE: Well! Where is she?

ROXTON: She's gone.

CHALLANGER: We said she might have left...She can't have gotten far.

ROXTON: Unless she left last night, if she did she could be miles away by now.

VERONICA: Evem this Marguerite would figure out it's too dangerous to travel at night.

__

Roxton turns to her angry.

ROXTON: What do you mean, this Marguerite? Shes the same person...Just with different memories.

MALONE: You don't need to keep shouting at us.

__

Roxton turns away.

ROXTON: I'm just worried about her.

CHALLANGER: We all are.

ROXTON: It's too dangerous for her to be out there.

VERONICA: The we'd better hurry up and find her.

__

Malone turns to the hill, he motions to the others to look in that direction and they can just make out people standing there in the distance.

VERONICA: Slave Traders.

ROXTON: There looking for someone, Marguerite?

CHALLANGER: If they are we need to find her before they do.

__

Roxton starts to walk away.

ROXTON: Spread out and see if you can spot her around here, I'll look nearer to the hill.

CHALLANGER: Don't do anything foolish.

ROXTON: If it means saving Marguerite I'll do whatever it takes.

* * * * * *

__

Marguerite runs through the trees her heart almost beating out of her chest as she zig zags through the trees and bushes that stand in front of her, her breathing becomes more laboured as she runs faster and she hears Dirkon getting nearer and nearer.

DIRKON: You can't escape me, I'll find you.

__

The trees begin to spread out and the tree cover becomes limited, she stops to try and catch her bearings, looking for somewhere to hide. She listens and can't hear Dirkon anymore his voice or his footsteps.

No more than a hundred miles ahead she sees a sandy path leading down a small incline. She starts to run again and sees a small beach and water, she runs down but can see no way out. She turns and sees Dirkon standing on top of a large mound of sand.

DIRKON: I said you wouldn't escape.

__

He aims his gun at her from where she's stood.

DIRKON: I don't have to shoot you, if you just come with me.

__

She instinctively reaches for the gun, he shakes his head and tuts.

DIRKON: That wouldn't be clever.

MARGUERITE: Well you've got to give me bonus points for trying.

* * * * * *

__

Roxton stops as he hears voices in front of him, he silently walks forwards not making a sound. He stands not to far away from Dirkon, he watches as the slaver walks forwards down the mound and in front of him he see's Marguerite standing on the beach. Hie spirits soar and his eyes light up when he sees she's all right.

Marguerite watches as Roxton smiles when he see's her, she's unsure of how to react, her feelings for this man mixed.

DIRKON: Come on I'm not going to hurt you.

__

She yells in pain as images flash before her again, Roxton being attacked by a dinosaur. She looks up at Roxton whose begins to walk towards her, to help her. A dinosaur hides in a bush not far from Roxton ready to pounce.

MARGUERITE: _(Shouts) _look out!

__

Roxton turns as the dinosaur attacks, he shoots it in mid air causing Dirkon to turn around, the dinosaur falls knocking Roxton to the sandy floor. Marguerite runs towards him but Dirkon catches her and pulls her back, she struggles to break loose from his grip.

DIRKON: He's dead by now, what I'd like to know is...How I'd you know that dinosaur was going to attack?

MARGUERITE: I don't know.

DIRKON: You're lying and I don't take too kindly to lyers.

__

He takes her dagger and puts it to her throat.

DIRKON: How did you know?

MARGUERITE: I told you, I have no idea.

DIRKON: You are going to make me a lot of money.

__

He drags her off the beach, he kicks Roxton's limp arm and laughs. Roxton grabs Dirkon's ankle causing him to fall to the floor knocking Marguerite too. He grabs Dirkon by the neck.

ROXTON: What's so funny?

__

He goes to punch Dirkon who clutches his fist and pushes Roxton back against the sand.

He lunges for Roxton dagger in hand, he grabs Dirkon's wrist and pushes the dagger away from his kneck and towards Dirkon. The dagger moves closer to Dirkon's stomach.

DIRKON: You can't kill me...

__

Marguerite suddenly appears behind them, she stands with a stick in her hands, she hits Dirkon over the head with the stick, he falls forwards on top of the dagger. Roxton pushes him onto the sand and takes out the dagger. Marguerite helps him up, he stands in front of her happiness showing all over his face.

ROXTON: Marguerite, I've never been so happy to see you.

__

She looks at him her face showing no emotion.

MARGUERITE: But I'm not Marguerite.

ROXTON: What!

__

She hits him with the stick.

MARGUERITE: It's Samun.

__

The last thing Roxton sees before he falls to the floor is Samun walking away carrying a tied up, unconscious Marguerite and then Roxton closes his eyes.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

__

Roxton wakes up still on the beach, he sits up and looks around confused at his new surroundings the he remembers, Marguerite, Samun, they're both gone. Not far from the beach he hears voices and gunshots, he retrieves his rifle and tuns back towards the hill.

Veronica, Malone and Challanger are surrounded by six remaining slavers. Roxton fires the rifle into the air to get their attention, they aim their guns at him as he continues towards them.

ROXTON: Lets even things up a bit shall we.

__

The distraction gives the others enough time to reverse the situation, Challanger hits one of the slavers over the head with the rifle knocking him to the floor. The other slavers turn their attentions back to Veronica, Challanger and Malone. One of the puts his gun to Challangers head.

SLAVER #1: That's my brother you just hit.

__

Roxton joins them, he looks at the fallen slaver.

ROXTON: We feel so sorry for you.

__

He aims the rifle at the slaver.

ROXTON: Dirkon is dead, you have no more business here, leave.

SLAVER #1: Proove it.

ROXTON: He's over the hill see for yourself.

__

Slaver #1 motions to the others to lower their guns.

SLAVER #1: If you're lying...

ROXTON: I'm not.

__

They leave the explorers who wait until the slavers are out of sight before they put their weapons away.

MALONE: Marguerite?

ROXTON: She was right in front of me, she saved my life and then Samun took her, he took her and I couldn't do a damn thing!

CHALLANGER: I thought you said Samun was dead.

ROXTON: Well he's back and he's gone.

VERONICA: Then we'll just have to find him.

* * * * * *

__

Samun is pacing up and down, glancing every minute or so at the sleeping Marguerite. He's growing more and more impatient as she still hasn't woken up. He kneels down in front of her watching and waiting, a nearby torches flame lights up his face causing his pupils to look a deep orange in color.

Marguerite rouses from her sleep she see's Samun in front of her and tries to get away, she's held back by ropes that are attatched to the wall. She pulls at the ropes trying to break free but without success. Samun smiles at her wasteless efforts.

SAMUN: I thought we were friends.

MARGUERITE: Friends don't try and kill each other.

SAMUN: But Roxton tried to kill you.

MARGUERITE: I'm betting you had something to do with that.

SAMUN: Look at you, so confused, mixed emotions and all alone.

MARGUERITE: Roxton killed you once, he'll do it again.

SAMUN: You're trusting someone you don't even know.

__

He looks into her eyes trying to read her thoughts. She looks away and he turns her face towards his.

SAMUN: You're remembering, the druids interventions are working...Pity it won't help them.

MARGUERITE: Where's Bokrah?

__

Samun looks at her surprised.

SAMUN: You've been informed! Don't worry about Bokrah you'll be joing him soon.

MARGUERITE: Are you going to kill me?  


SAMUN: Yes...You, Bokrah, you're people and you're friends aswell for all the trouble they've caused.

MARGUERITE: You won't get away with this.

SAMUN: And whose going to stop me? You? I don't think so, the druids? Their power is weakening and you're friends, they'll never find us.

__

He stands up and walks away, Marguerite pulls the ropes as far as they will go.

SAMUN: Save you're energy high priestess, you'll need it for the journey.

__

He walks to the cave entrance and stares at the snow capped mountains, their destination.

* * * * * * 

__

Samun sits at the cave entrance watching the full moon and the stars shining in the dark nights sky. But soon sleep takes over.

Marguerite watches him as his head droops forward, she quietly stands and reaches over for the torch. Her hand edges closer and closer until she gets a firm grasp on it, with relief she begins to burn the rope that fastens her to the wall. As soon as she's free she edges towards the mouth of the cave. As she walks past Samun her rouses from his sleep, she picks up a rock and throws it into the cave the hides. He wakes up and walks into the cave. Marguerite picks up the gun and dagger and sneaks out.

SAMUN: I can see you.

__

She turns round and see's him standing right behind her.

SAMUN: Going somewhere?

MARGUERITE: Just getting some fresh air.

__

He pushes her back against the wall.

SAMUN: You don't escape.

__

He reaches for the dagger she's holding.

SAMUN: That's mine!

MARGUERITE: Keep it!

__

She plunges the dagger into his stomach, he falls back in surprise, he takes out the dagger and it drops to the floor clattering on the ground. Marguerite picks it up and runs, Samun begins to laugh and he watches as the wound heals itself within seconds.

SAMUN: Fine, we'll do this you're way.

* * * * * *

__

Early the next morning Roxton wakes up and being careful not to wake Veronica and Challanger he walks over to Malone whose on watch.

MALONE: What are you doing?

ROXTON: I'll be back soon, I'll see which direction the tracks lead us in next.

__

Roxton walks into the trees while Malone resumes watch. Ten minutes later Roxton suddenly stops and listens he can hear something, hurried footsteps, laboured breathing, he hurries to where he hears the sounds. He surveys the area and then he see's her, running throught the trees, looking like an angel.

ROXTON: _(Shouts) _Marguerite!

__

She stops running and turns to face him, still unsure of her new found feelings for this man, she stands as still as a statue as he runs towards her. The she begins to walk towards him as if an unstoppable magnetic force is pulling them together. He pulls her close holding her tight as though he'd never let go, he caresses her face and she looks him deep on the eyes. He looks at her not doing anything as if he's worried she might break, then he kisses Marguerite passionately and she doesn't push him away. He moves a few stray hairs away from her face.

ROXTON: Do you remember?

__

She studies his face and smiles knowingly at him, this man, Lord John Roxton **is** her friend, her companion, he'd never lie to her.

MARGUERITE: How could I ever forget...

ROXTON: Don't ever leave me like that again.

MARGUERITE: All the evil in the world couldn't tear me away from you.

__

She puts her hand to his face as if to make sure he's real.

ROXTON: The gap in my heart has just been filled...

__

He takes her hand and leads her away.

ROXTON: The others are going to be happy to see you.

__

He keeps hold of her hand as they make their way toward the camp, never seeing, never knowing that the evil that would soon tear them apart is watching as they walk away.

To be continued...

__


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

__

Roxton sits by the campfire next to Marguerite, he hasn't left her side all evening. They'd all celebrated her return earlier in the day; everyone had talked and laughed all day. 

Veronica, Malone and Challanger had gone to sleep half an hour ago and now only Roxton and Marguerite remain awake, neither wanting to fall asleep for fear of waking up and finding the other gone. They stare into the fire blaze and watch entranced as the flames flicker in the night's calm breeze.

Marguerite rests her head against Roxton's shoulder her hair falls in front of her face and he brushes it away. He smiles and watches her as she falls asleep looking peaceful and happy. He kisses her gently on the forehead and carries her into the tent.

ROXTON: Goodnight.

__

She grabs his hand as he moves away.

MARGUERITE: Where are you going?

ROXTON: I'm on watch, remember?

MARGUERITE: Of course I remember.

__

She lets go of his hand.

MARGUERITE: Be careful.

ROXTON: Always.

__

He waits until she closes her eyes then resumes watch outside. Marguerite opens her eyes and watches Roxton as he looks far into the night. Veronica who's sharing the tent smiles at her concern for the hunter.

VERONICA: He's not going to disappear.

__

Marguerite laughs at the comment.

MARGUERITE: No that's my trick.

VERONICA: Good to have you back.

MARGUERITE: It's good to be back, it's funny on the times when I've been stuck in the treehouse for days I could never wait to get out and now I've not been there for days I can't wait to get back.

VERONICA: You don't know what you have until it's gone.

__

Marguerite looks at Roxton again.

MARGUERITE: Truer words were never spoken.

VERONICA: Do you remember? Everything I mean?

MARGUERITE: Most things...I gradually remembered you and Malone and Challanger. It's little things that I don't remember like what my room looks like or how to get back to the treehouse, you know?

__

Veronica nods.

MARGUERITE: I forgot all the things that I wanted to remember and my life before the Plateau, bad things that I always wanted to forget...I remembered almost straight away...When I saw you all before for the first time I knew something was different and I couldn't remember what it was then Roxton gave me the flowers and I remembered Summerlee was gone and all the sadness and pain of that day came flooding back all at once and...

VERONICA: And it was like you were reliving that day again in seconds.

MARGUERITE: Yes and then all the memories of other bad things that happened on the Plateau came back too.

VERONICA: Everything that's happened on the Plateau has shaped us, changed our lives. When you and the others first met you were unsure about each other and then as we gradually got used to each other we became friends...Even the bad things that have happened helped bring us together.

MARGUERITE: I remember that I didn't trust any of you at first and then two days ago I hated you all and then all the memories came back and I remembered that you aren't my enemies, you're my family. You and Malone are like the sister and brother that I never had, Challanger's the wise uncle, Summerlee is the loving grandfather I always wanted and Roxton...He's the prince charming I never knew existed.

__

Veronica laughs.

VERONICA: Well you can't have got all you're memory back yet because a few days ago you'd never have said all that.

MARGUERITE: Well don't get used to it that was a one-time event...I don't ever remember being so philosophical.

VERONICA: Well if any of us have any problems from now on we can come to you oh wise one.

__

They both start laughing.

MARGUERITE: Don't expect that to become a daily routine...Not unless you're planning on paying me.

VERONICA: Not a chance.

__

Outside they hear a noise Marguerite grabs the gun and her and Veronica run outside. Alight glows to the east and Roxton watches it captivated, Veronica and Marguerite walk over to him.

MARGUERITE: Listen!

VERONICA: I don't hear anything.

MARGUERITE: A voice! Near the light.

VERONICA: What is that anyway?

__

Marguerite walks towards the light.

ROXTON: Wait!

MARGUERITE: Don't worry, I'll be fine.

__

She walks into the light, it covers and grows brighter. In front of her she sees a large staff encased in the top are five oval crystals, she reaches for it and fire surrounds it. She looks through the fire and sees a small clearing surrounded by five trees, the branches over the staff. She walks closer and it disappears. She hears the voice again; Marguerite turns to Roxton and Veronica.

MARGUERITE: He's coming! We need to leave.

__

They sense the urgency in her voice.

ROXTON: _(To Veronica) _Wake Malone and Challanger we're leaving.

__

She runs into their tent.

MARGUERITE: We have to go this way.

ROXTON: What did you see?

MARGUERITE: The next step.

* * * * * *

__

It's still dark when the explorers finally stop to rest. They lie back against a large tree.

CHALLANGER: We shouldn't be travelling at night.

MALONE: Would you rather we stayed and faced Samun?

CHALLANGER: He's just one man.

MARGUERITE: He's unstoppable now, he's not just one man he has Bokrah's power.

CHALLANGER: We can't even be sure we're travelling in the right direction.

MARGUERITE: We are I know we are.

VERONICA: Is he still following us?  


MARGUERITE: He will be, he's not just going to give up.

ROXTON: We'll keep covering our tracks, it'll be harder for him to find us.

MARGUERITE: That won't help, he'll have seen the light too, he'll try and destroy the staff...We need to keep moving.

__

They stand and continue on their way. Marguerite suddenly falls back against a tree. She grabs her neck as though she's in pain; the others rush to her side.

She sees them being attacked by Vantu; the images flash to Malone falling to the floor after being hit by a poisoned dart.

Roxton moves her hand away from her neck.

ROXTON: There's nothing there, what happened?

__

Twigs snap behind them, ht explorers aim the guns in that direction. Malone walks forward.

MALONE: There's nothing there!

MARGUERITE: _(Shouts) _Malone, get down!

__

He ducks as a dart flies past him and embeds itself in a tree.

MALONE: How did you...

ROXTON: Run!

__

He helps Marguerite up and they run with the Vantu still giving chase.

They eventually stop fifteen minute's later cliffs surround them, they look for a way out.

VERONICA: It's a dead end.

MARGUERITE: It can't be!

MALONE: Look around we're trapped.

ROXTON: Their still coming.

__

Marguerite looks around near the trees carefully until she sees a small path.

MARGUERITE: Down here.

__

She leads them down the small hidden path; it leads them through a group of trees and then into a clearing covered by five overhanging trees.

MARGUERITE: We're here.

__

She walks into the clearing.

ROXTON: There's nothing here.

MARGUERITE: Look closer.

__

Veronica steps in front of Marguerite and fire surrounds her.

MARGUERITE: Don't move.

VERONICA: That won't be a problem I don't have anywhere to go...Get me out of here.

CHALLANGER: _(To Malone) _find some water.

MARGUERITE: Wait! There's another way.

ROXTON: Don't do anything crazy.

MARGUERITE: I won't.

__

She walks into the fire, Roxton reaches out to pull her away. Malone pulls him back.

MALONE: Look.

CHALLANGER: Incredible!

__

Marguerite passes through the fire and stands in front of the staff.

VERONICA: How'd you do that?

__

Marguerite picks up the staff and for the first time the others see it too.

MALONE: Well would you look at that!

CHALLANGER: How did she know it was there?

__

The others shake their heads in answer. Marguerite puts the crystal end of the staff into the fire and it slowly dissolves into the staff, each crystal slowly turns orange/red in colour and a small fire burns in the middle of each.

MARGUERITE: _(To Veronica) _you can move now.

__

They walk out of the clearing and come face to face with the Vantu, Marguerite steps forward with the staff and they flee.

MALONE: You led us here to get a staff?

MARGUERITE: The staff is the key, we need to get to Bokrah, to help him.

MALONE: And what about Samun he'll try and stop us.

MARGUERITE: I think he'll try and stop us once we get to the mountain.

CHALLANGER: How do you know all this?

MARGUERITE: The lights, the visions are showing me the way.

CHALLANGER: This is suicide.

MARGUERITE: If I leave Samun wins and the druids and I will die, if I go I have a chance.

ROXTON: Well I don't have anything planned for the rest of the day.

MALONE: I'm always up for a challenge.

VERONICA: I'm in.

CHALLANGER: Majority rules. After you Marguerite.

MARGUERITE: Thank you.

__

They set off for the next part of the journey, Roxton and Marguerite at the front, Veronica, Malone and Challanger following behind. And Samun watching them all the time.

To be continued... 

__


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

__

The moon shines bright that night lighting up the snow capped mountains not far from where they're sleeping. Challanger sits by a stream keeping an eye out for danger, the rifle on his lap. He hears a noise in front of him he stands up and aims the rifle in that direction only to relax again when he sees it's only a rabbit.

Samun watches him, finding it hard to move around properly not yet used to the rabbit's form he'd taken on earlier that night. Still in the rabbit form he runs into the tent and looks around, the staff is beside Marguerite he eyes the power source greedily. He silently slips into his human form and reaches for the staff a burst of light slams into him, knocking him against the canvas, he screams in agony and clutches his burning chest. He quickly turns into the rabbit form again before Marguerite and Veronica wake up and the others rush into the tent.

ROXTON: What happened?

MALONE: We heard a scream, are you two all right?

VERONICA: We heard it too.

MARGUERITE: It wasn't us.

CHALLANGER: Look at the staff, one of the crystals it's black.

__

Marguerite touches it.

MARGUERITE: It's warm!

VERONICA: Who screamed?  


MALONE: It must've been a trick or an animal howling.

ROXTON: That didn't sound like any animal I ever heard.

VERONICA: Whatever it was, has gone now.

ROXTON: Try and get back to sleep, we'll check the perimeter just in case.

__

He sees Marguerite's worried look.

ROXTON: But I'm sure it's nothing.

MARGUERITE: Like Malone said its probably just animal.

CHALLANGER: Must've been.

__

The men walk out of the tent leaving Marguerite and Veronica to get back to sleep.

* * * * * *

__

The next day they set out bright and early not leaving any trace of evidence that would show where they camped. Roxton stays close to Marguerite still feeling protective over her because of the past weeks events.

She pretends she doesn't like the attention she's getting but the others know she's loving it. They come to a stop by a long river with a seemingly strong current.

MALONE: Which way?

MARGUERITE: We follow the river until we're closer to the mountain, then we can cross where the waters frozen over.

VERONICA: And I thought I had a good sense of direction.

ROXTON: We should hurry if we want to reach the top before dark.

MALONE: At least we won't run into a Vantu or apemen this far up.

__

Marguerite starts walking.

MARGUERITE: No we'll run into the abominable snowman instead.

__

She turns around and laughs at everyone's shocked reaction to the comment.

MARGUERITE: Just kidding.

__

Roxton walks over to her.

ROXTON: Good to see you have you're sarcasm back.

MALONE: Well she wouldn't be Marguerite without it.

__

They continue on up the river until they reach the part that's iced over, Roxton taps the ice.

ROXTON: Seems safe enough, stay behind me.

__

They do as he say's, Challanger is the last to cross. As he nears the other side of the river the ice brakes and he plunges into the icy water.

ROXTON: _(Shouts) _Challanger!

__

He gingerly steps onto the ice and reaches out but isn't close enough to grab Challanger's hand. Marguerite passes Malone the staff.

MARGUERITE: Use this.

__

Malone and Roxton push the staff over to Challanger, he grabs hold of one end and pull him onto the ice as the water freezes over again.

He stumbles onto the grass and Marguerite and Veronica hand him some warm blankets to cover up in. Roxton examines the ice knowing that something isn't right. The others check on Challanger.

VERONICA: Are you okay?  


CHALLANGER: I'm fine there's no need for all this fuss.

MALONE: The ice shouldn't have just broken like that, it was too thick.

MARGUERITE: We'll start a fire we'll rest here for a while...Malone and Roxton collect some wood, Veronica and I...

__

She looks back towards the ice.

MARGUERITE: Roxton? Where is he?  


__

She's frantic now looking in every direction. The others too pale as they realise their friend is missing.

MARGUERITE: I should have seen this.

__

Veronica puts a reassuring hand on Marguerite's shoulder.

VERONICA: Maybe you weren't supposed to.

MALONE: Maybe the druids are testing you, who do you save now...Roxton or Bokrah.

To be continued...

****

Chapter Six Summary: _Marguerite, Veronica, Malone and Challanger end in a stand off with Samun on one side and them on the other. While Roxton and Bokrah are stuck in their icy prison and Marguerite must decide who to save because it can't be both._


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

__

Marguerite walks ahead of Malone, Veronica and Challanger deep in thought and not wanting them to see how troubled she is. The others are wondering what they could possibly do to say or help the situation.

VERONICA: What do you think she'll do? She can only make one choice, how will she know which is the right one?

__

Marguerite is wondering the same thing, should she be ruled by her heart or her head?

MALONE: Well we're kind of biased.

CHALLANGER: We don't know Bokrah and neither does she, not properly. This could all be another trick.

MALONE: Well she's come an awfully long way for someone she doesn't know.

VERONICA: At least we're here to help her…

CHALLANGER: And we'll honour whatever decision she makes.

__

Marguerite suddenly stops without warning and they nearly run into her.

VERONICA: What is it?

MARGUERITE: We're here.

__

They look in front of them bewildered.

MALONE: It's a dead end!

VERONICA: Unless you want to climb the mountain.

MARGUERITE: There is a quicker route.

MALONE: You might be able to walk through the wall but I'm afraid we don't have that privilege.

__

Veronica puts her hand a Malone's arm and shakes her head to silence him. Marguerite moves some snow off the rock to uncover an unusual shaped hole. She inserts the crystal end of the staff into it and a large rock moves to reveal a doorway.

They peer in and see stone steps leading up the inside of the mountain.

MALONE: Lead the way.

__

She steps inside and the others cautiously follow, Challanger draws his gun and she turns to him.

MARGUERITE: Guns won't work you'll just start an avalanche with the noise…Wait here.

CHALLANGER: You're not going alone.

MARGUERITE: You can't help the situation.

VERONICA: Then we'll be here for moral support.

__

She smiles thankfully at them.

MARGUERITE: This way.

* * * * * *

__

Roxton leans against the rock it's cold against his back but not a cold as the icy prison that enslaves him. He watches Samun warily, Roxton stands and walks over to the icy bars, he grabs hold of them and withdraws his hand quickly as it freezes over.

Icicles are starting to appear on his hair accompanying the ones that had already appeared on his eyelashes. His lips are cold and starting to crack, he wipes away the dried blood that had appeared in the corner of his bottom lip. He rubs his hands together in an effort to them up, he breathes warm air into his cupped hands only to have his breath turn cold as soon as it's escaped his mouth.

He kicks the bars with as much strength as he can muster only to have the bars stay strong. He walks over to a thin looking bar and kicks that, it smashes to pieces only to have water drip down and form another icy cold bar in it's place.

Roxton looks around at the prison. In the middle of the large cave is a stone platform he guesses it's around ten meters in diameter, it reaches down so far he can't see the bottom. He can see no possible way out of that Samun could have used to get to the platform as there's no bridge to cross to reach it, just a long drop and then the large prison, pentagonal in shape and five impenetrable icy doors splitting the prison into it's five sections.

Bokrah sits in the first section, his robe providing him with little warmth, he sits motionless staring in front of him as though in a trance.

ROXTON: _(Shouts) _Bokrah! Bokrah! _(To Samun) _What have you done to him?

__

Samun looks at him for the first time since bringing him to this place.

SAMUN: That is not you're concern, his time will come…Soon.

__

Roxton shouts again his voice breaking, as his throat becomes drier.

ROXTON: What are you going to do to him?

SAMUN: You should be more worried about yourself, his death will be swift, yours will be slow and painful…You'll watch as you're dear Marguerite dies In front of yours eyes and you are powerless to help her and you'll have to deal with that for the rest of you're life.

ROXTON: You're **not **going to kill me?

__

Samun grins evilly at him.

SAMUN: On the contrary because of the trouble you've caused me you're going to live…Forever!

__

He laughs at Roxton's expression and through the cold Roxton kicks the bars again and again doing nothing but release some of his pent up anger.

ROXTON: Bastard! Don't you hurt her!

SAMUN: Oh I won't, **you** will!

* * * * * *

__

The explorers lean against the cold wall to get their breath back.

VERONICA: How much further?

MARGUERITE: I don't know, we'll be there when we reach the top.

__

She starts walking again.

MALONE: How many steps have we climbed?

CHALLANGER: I lost count after a thousand.

MALONE: I thought this was supposed to be the quick route.

__

Marguerite stops and turns around.

MARGUERITE: It is.

VERONICA: In comparison to what?

MARGUERITE: In comparison to **crawling** up the **outside** of the mountain…Let's go.

* * * * * *

__

In the cave Samun turns to the entrance of the cave.

SAMUN: She's coming!

ROXTON: _(Shouts) _Marguerite! Go back!

__

Bokrah for the first time speaks his voice hoarse.

BOKRAH: She must come.

ROXTON: Shut up you old fool, he'll kill her.

BOKRAH: It's her destiny.

ROXTON: Her destiny…is to die?

__

He chokes these last words out.

BOKRAH: No, her destiny is to save her people. It is the next step.

SAMUN: Enough! Lord John Roxton I need for you to collect the staff from Marguerite.

ROXTON: Get it yourself.

SAMUN: I would but I can't.

ROXTON: Then you'll just have to give up.

SAMUN: Never!

* * * * * * 

__

Marguerite, Veronica, Malone and Challanger sprint up the last few steps after hearing Roxton's voice. At the cave entrance they stop suddenly just in time before they plummet to the bottom of the cave. Samun turns to Marguerite.

SAMUN: Welcome High Priestess, come in its time for you to die.

CHALLANGER: How do we get across?

__

Marguerite steps off the edge and the gap between the platform and the prison becomes an icy bridge.

CHALLANGER: Amazing!

BOKRAH: It has begun.

SAMUN: Give me the staff and you're death will be painless.

__

She walks across the bridge..

MARGUERITE: Come and get it.

__

He smiles and steps forward.

SAMUN: My pleasure.

__

He picks up one of the swords that lie on the alter and looks up at a small hole in the top of the mountain, the sun is almost at it's peak.

SAMUN: It's almost time.

__

Marguerite puts the staff beside her and takes the second sword.

MARGUERITE: Almost but not quite.

__

The others run forward.

BOKRAH: No! This is her fight…She knows what to.

SAMUN: Don't worry, it'll be you're turns soon enough.

__

He lunges at Marguerite, she side steps and the blade rips through her shirtsleeve.

MARGUERITE: That was hand made in Paris!

SAMUN: I'll send my apologies to the designer.

__

He comes at her again and she blocks his sword with her own, she ducks as he goes to hit her and he punches thin air. He trips her up and she lands on her back, she reaches out and grabs the staff and hits him across the head with it then kicks him back.

He falls to the floor and would've rolled over the edge if the bride hadn't have been there. Marguerite looks up at the at the hole as the sun reaches it's peak. She grabs the staff and places it in a hole in the direct sunlight. Samun comes at her with the sword again, Malone shoots him, the bullet doesn't kill him but it surprises him and he drops the sword.

The crystals glow a fiery red and the flames inside grow larger and flicker uncontrollably. The suns ray shines down through the hole in the mountain and hits each of the crystals. Samun screams and begins to chant over and over again as Roxton falls to the floor clutching his stomach in agony. 

The five crystals smash and the flames shoot out hitting the bars on each side of the prison smashing the bars into a thousand pieces. 

The icicles and the fire blends into one, Samun steps away as the 'firecicles ' speed towards him, they split in two and as the icicles hit him, the fire flows around him. It lifts Samun into the air and he disappears in a flash of black light.

BOKRAH: You did it.

__

The explorers join her on the platform.

CHALLANGER: Most excellent.

MALONE: Well done…High Priestess.

VERONICA: When did you learn how to use a sword?

Roxton slowly and painfully walks to the bridge, Marguerite runs over to him.

ROXTON: It's freezing in here.

__

She smiles cheekily at him and opens her coat.

MARGUERITE: Body heat.

__

He looks at her remembering the conversation.

ROXTON: I'm familiar with the concept.

__

The others including Bokrah join them both.

MALONE: We interrupting something?

__

Marguerite stands in front of Bokrah, he takes her hands.

BOKRAH: You saved us again, I owe you my life.

MARGUERITE: I did what any high priestess would've done.

BOKRAH: I must g o, there is much to do.

MARGUERITE: Will you be coming back?

BOKRAH: In time my dear in time.

__

A fog surrounds him and he disappears.

* * * * * *

Back at the treehouse hours later the fire is burning and Roxton's finally asleep in the chair after insisting he is fine and he is getting his circulation back. Challanger is in the lab and Veronica is outside when Malone walks over to her.

MALONE: What are you doing?

VERONICA: Thinking.

__

She faces him.

MALONE: About what?

VERONICA: Marguerite and Roxton almost lost each other and…

MALONE: And that's why you should make every second count.

__

He cups her head in his hands and kisses her lightly.

VERONICA: That was five seconds…

MALONE: But whose counting.

__

Inside the treehouse Marguerite walks out of her room and kneels beside Roxton.

MARGUERITE: How are you feeling?

__

He opens one eye and looks at her.

ROXTON: I'm fine.

MARGUERITE: Really? With how blue you're lips are you wouldn't think so.

__

He stands up and she stands in front of him.

ROXTON: Well maybe I need to get some circulation into them.

MARGUERITE: Really? And how may I be of service?

__

He leans in towards her.

ROXTON: Oh I don't know…

__

He kisses her softly.

MARGUERITE: Feel better yet?

ROXTON: Not quite.

__

He kisses her again more passionately this time.

MARGUERITE: And now?

ROXTON: Almost.

__

As he goes to kiss her she puts a grape in his mouth.

MARGUERITE: A few more of these and you'll get you're circulation back in no time.

__

With that she smiles and walks back into her room.

ROXTON: She's back!

The end.

****

Teaser for the next Fanfic: While exploring another part of the Plateau Marguerite and Veronica are taken back in time to the Plateau 100 years earlier where giants rule and are waging a war with the humans.

IN 

!!!When giants ruled!!!

__ __ __ __ __ __


End file.
